Too Far Gone
by historymortician
Summary: Justin Law wasn't willing to be drawn into the madness, but it still felt so right. Unfortunately, the guilty subconcious of the ex-Shibusen priest seems to think otherwise.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

The church stood silent in the empty night, all of it's residence already asleep. Well, almost all of them. A figure stood against a wall, perhaps stood is the wrong word, he relaxed or slouched against the wall. It could be told by his posture that he was nonchalant. The boy that the figure belonged to was of average height, with pupil less sky blue eyes, and messy blonde hair. He was dressed in what one may imagine a priest to be dressed as. His name is Justin Law. Justin leaned back, eyes closed, and allowed the music blasting from his earphones to drown out all other sound. He sighed contentedly, and hummed along with the tune.

'Justin…,' A voice breathed from beside him.

He ignored the call, he assumed he was imagining things, as his music was much to loud to hear anything else.

'Justin…,' The voice was more persistent this time, almost pleading.

He rolled his eyes behind their closed lids. Again he ignored the voice. The feeling of flesh pressed against his cheek.

'Justin…,' The voice crooned, drawing a finger down his cheek and neck.

His eyes snapped open, he turned to his side, and saw nothing. Breathing hard, he cursed himself for getting so frightened. He turned forward again and had to suppress a shout. A woman was standing in front of him, she had blonde hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, her one eye that was not covered by an eye patch

(How strange…)

Was a honey amber color. She wore a formfitting yellow and black floor length dress. She looked vaguely familiar, but Justin couldn't seem to remember her name. He glared at her, the need to destroy this intruder growing strong. The blade of the guillotine grew from his forearm, he lifted his arm to the front of his body, letting the faint light glint off the blade.

"I'm going to ask you to leave once, I'd rather not have to use force." He warned the strange woman. She had no reaction. She stared at him, expressionless. Then she spoke.

'Why…?' She asked in a voice low with sorrow. Justin felt the cold tendrils of fear begin to grip him. Her voice… was so familiar.

"Why what?" He asked, ignoring the urge to turn and flee.

'You killed him… you killed BJ…,' She drawled out her words. Justin noticed he was shaking and attempted to stop. He gritted his teeth and steadied his arm.

"H-how did you know that?" He cursed himself again for stuttering.

'You betrayed us… everyone… Shibusen… why…?' Her voice was rising.

'Justin…,' Another voice called, this one male. Justin whipped to his side and again nearly shouted. A man stood there, he was tall and powerfully built. His throat and chest had long cuts on them, they were still bleeding.

'Why did you kill me Justin…? Was I really that much of a threat…?' The man asked in his low, mournful voice. The woman began to wail, Justin feared she would wake the other residence in the church. He shuddered again, and drew back against the wall. He wished the woman

(Marie)

would stop with her noise. Wait… how could he even hear them? His music was much to loud… then he smiled and laughed with relief.

"You're not real, you're not. You!" He pointed at the man. "You're dead! You can't be here!" He laughed again.

(Then how did you feel her touch)

(Shut up)

"And you!" He turned to the woman. "You're not here either, it's just my imagination!" He continued to laugh, high pitched, cold, pealing laughter that rang off the walls of the church. He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wall.

'Now that I know, when I open my eyes they'll be gone.' He thought. He drew a deep breath, and opened his eyes. They were still there. The woman

(Marie)

had stopped screaming, BJ stood next to her. As he stared the fear began to return. His eyes widened as he noticed, his fear increasing rapidly, their bodies were morphing. They were becoming horridly deformed, aberrations with only slight resemblance to the human form they had once possessed. Justin pressed himself as far against the wall as he could. BJ, or rather the monster that had once been BJ, grabbed his throat with a blood caked hand. Marie held his form against the wall with arms that were abnormally long. She opened her mouth, filled with teeth sharp as razors, and uttered a wail even more horrible and piercing than before. He lost it, he couldn't help it, he opened his mouth and screamed in terror, all restraint gone.

"Kishin-sama, save me!" He shrieked. The voice in the back of his mind he loathed so much spoke up

(Shinigami-sama didn't help you when you found that Clown) (What makes you think Kishin-sama will answer your pitiful calls)

(SHUT UP)

He wouldn't - couldn't listen to that voice. He drew the blade of his guillotine once more, and slashed wildly. He was screaming, he was laughing, he didn't know what he was doing. They reverted back to their original forms, they pleaded with him to stop, to listen. He didn't care, he slashed through them and reveled in the blood that arced through the air. He stopped, breathing harshly, and gazed around at the blood that was everywhere. The floor, the walls, his clothes. He straightened up, and allowed another smile to form on his face, he laughed. A short, harsh sound.

'Justin Law…,' said a voice from behind him, anger evident in it's voice. He whipped around, and gasped. A figure made of shadows, and a white skull mask where a face should be glared down at him. It's form was so massive, he felt so insignificant compared to it.

'You have failed in the attempt of redemption sent to you. Your betrayal, coupled with your recent acts have added more the weight of sin to your soul. You have committed the ultimate crime, the act of murdering two innocent souls. You have already begun the transformation into a Kishin. You should know the penalty of such a heinous and unforgivable crime better than anyone. Death.'

"N-no… no!" He gasped, coking on his words. A scythe materialized in the Death God's hands, it lifted the blade, light glistening faintly off its sharpened tip. As it swung the blade down, Justin raised his own.

"NO!" He screamed in terror. He started losing himself again, slashing wildly, hitting anywhere, anything, anyone, he didn't care.

"OW! God- HEY! Calm the fuck down!" A pair of hands grabbed his arms and forced them against his sides. Whiskey laced breath wafted in his face. He gasped and focused his gaze on the face of a young man. Red hair stuck up all over his head, he had a ring in the bridge of his nose, and the beginnings of a beard around his chin and cheeks. He wore a simple jacket and jeans.

"Gi-Giriko." Justin managed. He felt so weak, he could barely keep himself up. His earphones had fallen out during his struggles, they dangled around his neck. He could hear a steady drip coming from somewhere. He looked down and saw a deep gash in Giriko's arm.

"You- you're bleeding." He whispered.

"Yeah, thanks for that, what the fuck were you freaking out over? Do you know what time it is?" He growled out, revealing sharp teeth. Justin shuddered, remembering the sharp teeth of the creatures. He reached forward and grabbed Giriko's shoulders.

"Marie, and BJ, a- and Shinigami-sama… they were here." He gasped out.

"What the hell are you talking about? There was no one here." He scoffed, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Come on, let's go to your room." He led the weak and exhausted Justin back to his room.

"Thank you, Giriko-san. And I'm sorry about your arm." He was speaking much easier now. Giriko rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I've had worse injuries. Get some rest, 'kay, Priest?" He rumbled. Justin nodded, closed the door, and made his way to his bed. He sat down, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

'It was nothing. Just a hallucination. Probably from lack of sleep.' He chuckled to himself. He took another deep breath, let it out, and laid back on the bed. He relaxed on the bed for a few minutes, slowly drifting off to sleep. From a far corner of his already half asleep mind he heard his bedroom door creak open.

'Giriko, I'm fine.' He thought in protest. A body came and sat on the bed. The bed sagged slightly with their combined weight.

'It's nice of him…,' he continued to drift away. It was peaceful, both of them breathing, the silence pressed around them. The body on the bed leaned closer, until their face was right above his own. He smiled slightly, but kept his eyes closed, just drawing in the relaxing scent of mint from their breath.

Mint?

He gasped and opened his eyes to see a woman with long, blonde hair perched over him. She stroked his face.

'Justin…'


End file.
